


Tempting Future

by Denig37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner made for <a href="http://nanoks.livejournal.com/">nanoks</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
